Thorns in the Wrong Flower
by BlueT-Shirt
Summary: Maybe Lily's not a Daddy's girl. Maybe she's not just brave. And Maybe she has an interest in a boy her whole family tells her to stay away from. But she still belongs in Gryffindor. Right? Starts in Lily's first year.
1. Chapter 1

1: Gotta Love Family

"Daddy?" Lilly said, pulling on Harry's robes.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he said holding his daughter close as he watched the train go by with James and Albus waving with their heads sticking out the window.

Why don't you let them take the map, and cloak to school? You always talk about those being in some of your best memories."

"They helped me through a lot, but hopefully they won't have to go through even a tenth of what Hermione, Ron and I did."

"But what if something does happen?"

"They know they and always go to any teacher, and that they have so much family that will always help them."

"But you said that you did so many fun things with it too!"

Ginny, after hearing most of their conversation pipped in, "Most of it getting him in trouble."

Harry laughed, "and I'm not anywhere near the troublemakers that your brothers would be." He said with a smile.

"But I'm not a troublemaker!" Lily cried "I would take good care of it, I promise! And I'll keep it away from the boys"

"Ahh, but the boys were able to swipe it from me over the summer, I almost didn't get it back, what'll keep them from taking it from you flower? Anyway, what's with the sudden interest in the map and cloak?"

"Well… I just was hoping that if you would trust James and Al with it, you would let me use it too."

"Hmmm, well how would you know if I wouldn't let you use it, you never asked."

"So can I!"

"You still have a year to wait, let's think about it then."

"But you said to ask!"

"No I said you haven't asked," he said still not knowing what to say when the time did come. How could he think about his little girl leaving? He surprised her by pulling her into a hug, "why don't we just get ice cream, and pretend you'll never grow up?"

A smile lit up her face, "mint chocolate chip!"

"What other kind would we ever get?" he asked, seeing his wife rolling her eyes at him, knowing that Lilly would break him if he didn't end the conversation with ice cream.

They got a lot of ice cream.

XXX

1 Year Later

"James! Get up!" Lily cried jumping on his bed. "You're gonna make us late!"

"Lils, the train doesn't leave until 11:00, it's not even," he looks at the clock, "6:30!" Slamming his head in his pillow. "Get out!"

"James I think I remember you being the same way your first year," Harry said from the doorway with laughter in his eyes.

"I wasn't nearly this bad!"

"You're right Jamie" Ginny appeared next to Harry, "you were worse"

"So get up!" Lily said, with a look that if she was older would burn holes through his face, "I'm getting Al, you better be up when I get back." She practically ran out the room.

"Wonder who she gets that from." Harry said with a smirk, as Ginny hit him upside the head. After she left Harry said to James "Never anger a woman with Weasley blood."

James slammed his head back down "James, get up!" they heard Lily from the other room, and Harry finally let out the laugh he had been holding in.

XXX

"Huey! Lily cried when she saw him at the train station.

His face lit up bright red reaching his ears, "Lils, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Oops, sorry," but the big smile on her face said otherwise.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get on the train!"

"Not so fast you two." Aunt Hermione called.

"Ready to leave so quickly" Harry said with a fake hurt look on his face holding back a smile, "not gonna miss your old man?"

"Of course I will!" Lily jumped into his arms, and he laughed.

"Make sure Al and James don't find out about our little secret, until you get to your dorm, that way they can't steal it," he whispered in her ear, earning him a questioning glance from his wife.

"Bye daddy!" Then running over to Ginny, giving her a hug "Bye mum!" Then calling to her brothers and cousins "Come on! Let's go!" Tugging on Hugo's sleeve.

"Calm down Lils, we won't be there for a couple hours," James said.

"What?" Al questioned, "Are you scared you won't make gryffindor?" He said with a laugh.

"It's ok Lils" Fred, Lily's cousin, and James's best friend, said. "I'm sure there's a seat in hufflepuff."

"Don't even joke about that" Lily said shooting him a glare " Besides if anyone is gonna be in a different house it'll be Hugo."

"But no matter what house you are in we will love you just the same" Ginny said, giving the boys a stern look for making Lily feel bad about the possibility of being sorted out of gryffindor.

"That's right," Ron piped in. "We'll love you in any house except for slytherin," earning him a whack on the head by his sister and scolding from his wife. All while his best friend was holding back a laugh at his discomfort.

"Can we go now, I love you, but I _need_ to meet some new people outside of this family," then under her breath "if that's even possible."

As they all piled on the train Lily noticed a boy almost as tall as James with hair that was so blond it was practically white. He slipped into a compartment that looked empty, and no one seemed to be on their way to it.

Lily took a step in that direction, but Albus grabbed her arm saying, "Don't go over there Lils, that's a Malfoy."

Lily wanted to argue that his name and family had nothing to do with who he was, but the look of her brothers face showed that now was not the best time to talk about it.

After finding a few empty compartments, the Potters and Weasleys were filling up three, with some people sitting on the floor. Lily ended up with Hugo, Rose, Dominique, Albus, and Louis.

Rose, Hugo's sister, was closest with Dominique, both loving to gossip. And even though Louis ended up in Ravenclaw, him and Albus were glued at the hip outside of their houses.

"You two excited for Hogwarts?" Rose asked them like they were five, the way she had ever since she got back from her first break.

Hugo rolled his eyes, but Lily ignored her tone, "I'm excited, but also anxious. I really want to be in Gryffindor, but what if it's not the right fit for, me I don't want to be put in a house I don't belong in," Lily started spitting out. "I mean I hope I can be considered fair, and I think I'm smart, and god knows James would never let me live it down if his exam scores are better than mind, so I'll study really hard. I also think I'm ambitious, because I want to do well, and not let anyone down. But if I'm not in Gryffindor, I think Dad might-"

"Lily!" Dominique cried.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous for the sorting."

"A little?" Al said with a smirk on his face. "Besides Lils," he said slinging an arm over her shoulder, "I'm sure there's plenty of room for you in slytherin."

"Hmpf" Lily was glaring at as she was shaking his arm off her, "I'm gonna go talk to people who actually like me."

"Come on Lils!" Al called as she was making her way out the compartment, "I was only joking!"

Once LIly had exited the compartment she fell straight on her back after running into a wall. _Nope, not a wall_ , she thought as she looked up at the familiar faces of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

"Sorry Lily!" Lorcan cried as him and his brother cried as he and his brother grabbed her arms hoisting her up with their not so gentle quittage muscles.

"That's alright, no harm done," she replied, "I'll just get you back later when _you two_ aren't expecting it."

"Oh gracious Lily," Lysander said gettng down on his knees grabbing her hand, with Lily holding back a laugh, and Lorcan holding back a glare. "Won't you ever forgive us, it is our life goal to be forever at your mercy?"

Then Lily, putting on a posh accent, "you shall be forgiven, but only if you can get Al in some kind of trouble."

"Done," Lorcan said looking back at their hands still clasped as they were letting go. "Where is he?"

"In the compartment I just left from, there's room for you both, but you may need to convince Hugo the sit on the floor."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a bit, don't wait up, I may go sit with Alice for a bit," though Lily knew she wouldn't be sitting with Alice, she just didn't want any of her brothers or cousins to come looking for her.

As she made her way to the compartment at the front that the Malfoy boy was sitting at, she was determined not to run into anyone else she knew. She loved all her family, and the friends she grew up with, but she wanted a chance to start all over, and not be the little daddy's girl that could do no wrong. She didn't want to go around breaking all the rules, but she did and make new friends, and have fun.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.Well maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe she should just go back to her family. The door slid open. Too late now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I kinda forgot a disclaimer last time, but I don't own Harry potter (though I wish I did) Well… onwards**

2: Make new friends

Knock, knock, knock. _Well maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe she should just go back to her family. The door slid open. Too late now._

"Um, hello?" A dark haired boy, with dark eyes, dark rimmed glasses, and- let's just say his appearance is very dark.

"Hi," Lily managed to squeak out, and the boy raised an eyebrow "Mind if I sit in here? All the other places are packed full."

"Hey Scorp," the boy said barely raising his voice, and not even bothering to turn around, "Do we mind if a random first year that neither of us have ever met before sits with us?"

Lily didn't know what it was that irked her so much about this boy, maybe it was the fact that he is making her awkwardly stand in the hall where any family might see her. "I'm not saying we have met, but how can you assume that I've never met your friend?"

"Trust me, I would know if you had met him, because you wouldn't be coming back," he said with a smirk on his face, so Lily wasn't sure if he was joking. She glanced down the hall to see if any of her family had come out, thankfully they are wrapped up in whatever conversation they are having.

"Avoiding someone?" Said the blond haired boy from earlier, who had appeared next to his friend, making Lily jump.

"Look, are you going to let me in or not?"

They looked at eachother smirking, and Lily turned to walk away, regretting this idea already. Then she felt four arms grab her arms, lifting her up and bringing her into their otherwise empty compartment, and dropping her on the seat.

"Well that was unnecessary," Lily said rubbing her arms, "a simple yes would have sufficed."

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" The dark boy said with a smile, then reaching out his hand, "Derek Zabini."

Lily took it, "Lily" earning her questioning looks from the two boys.

"Scorpius Malfoy," said the other, then with a shak of their hands, "No last name?" he questioned.

"Would that have an effect on what you think of me?" Lily said with a challenging look.

BUt Scorpius looked a bit angry now, "just because our fathers, and their fathers, and as far back as I can think of have been hating muggle borns, doesn't means it runs in the family. Besides how would you know our fathers haven't changed from their prejudiced school selves to now?"

"Well who ever said I was a muggle born?"

"Well why wouldn't you tell us who you are otherwise?" Derek said, not looking as put off as Scorpius.

"Maybe I just wanted to bug you as payback."

"Well that's really boring payback. If you make it into Slytherin, we'll be sur to teach you how to have some real fun," Derek said. "Now are you going to tell us the rest of your name or not?"

"Potter. Lily Luna Potter."

"Well there goes the possibility of you being in Slytherin," Scorpius said with an eye roll.

"Well how would you know, I haven't been sorted yet. And anyone can be in any house!" Lily said feeling like she needed to defend herself.

"Not anyone, people belong in the house they fit into the most. It just so happens that all the prejudiced evil pureblood families belong in Slytherin, and all the brave, perfect saintly families belong in Gryffindor." Scorpius said trying to look lofty; which is a look that does not look natural at all. "You're brave. Derek and I are ambitious. Ryan Finnish is fair. And Melissa Fawcett is smart."

"A person can have all those qualities," Lily argued back, " some just stand out more than others."

"Or maybe we are cunning too and can get what we want. And you are probably a little too loyal. Ryan can't overlook a fault. And Melissa will spend hours in a library procrastinating on sleep to prove herself. It's not what stands out more in a person, it's all their qualities put together that determines a person's house."

"Well maybe I'm brave, ambitious, fair, and smart, then what house should I be in?"

"Lily you're a potter!" Scorpius seemed to be a bit angry now, "Your family hates mine, your house hates mine, and pretty soon your brothers are gonna expect you to hate me."

"People change, houses change, and no one should ever be judged on who or what their parents were, or did. Maybe my dad used to hate yours, and maybe my brothers hate you, but that doesn't mean I have to hate you, I barely even know you! And yeah maybe gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, but every house wants to beat the others, and I'm not necessarily going to be in Gryffindor, I may be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, or maybe even Slytherin. And despite what you may think, my brother do not control me, I can be friends with whoever I want."

And now, Lily realized, she had no idea what house she was going to be in. "I'll see you two at the sorting, I think the train's about to stop and I need my robes." And with that she left two dumbstruck third years in the compartment.

XXX

"Where have you been Lily!" Albus cried, "I thought you would come right back, and don't say you were sitting with the rest of the family, or alice and Frank, because I already asked them."

"Calm down," Lily said rolling her eyes, "It's not like I can't have any other friends."

"Lily I know all your friends."

"And I'm not allowed to make new friends?"

"Are we not good enough for you?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

Then James came in, "Lily, why aren't you in your robes, we're gonna be there soon?"

"Well someone," Lily said, shooting an obvious look at Albus, "Decided to waste my time by telling me not to make friends."

"Well go change," he said quickly to keep Albus from fighting a losing battle. At least James knew Lily is too stubborn to let up on an argument whether she's right or wrong.

XXX

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!" Lily heard Hagrid cry.

"Hi Hagrid" Lily said as she walked up to him.

"The final Potter," Hagrid sighed, reminiscing on past students. "Now where's Hugo?"

"Here! I'm here!" Hugo cried coming through the crowd, "Sorry, Rose tried checking everything down to the roots of my hair. If she had her way I would still be there, and she would be measuring my robes."

"She's your sister, and Hermione's daughter, would you expect anything less?" Lily laughed.

"Guess not." Hugo grumbled his reply.

"Alrigh' you two, on the boats." Then he called to everyone, "Four to a boat! Firs' years, four to a boat!"

"Lily come on let's go sit with Jack and Alice," Hugo said, and though she was internally groaning, Lily complied to avoid an argument.

Lily and Hugo made their way over to the boat, and heard the high pitched voice of the bane of Lily's existence, also known as Alice Longbottom. "Lily! Huey! Over here!"

"Here we go" LIly grumbled, "Alice, you were there when Hugo got mad at that nickname, why are you still using it?"

"Oops, sorry, I completely forgot."

Lily rolled her eyes, while Hugo said, "don't worry about it, I'm sure it might take a while getting used to. So what have you two been up to?"

As Alice began her long and loud recount of their summer- including the parts Lily and Hugo were there for- Jackk tried to engage Lily in a conversation.

Lily began wishing the Lake monster would come swallow her up, but with no such luck Frank began with a cocky smirk. "So, Lils how was the rest of your summer?"

"Since when have you called me Lils?"

"I thought you liked it?"

"Never said I didn't, I just acknowledge that you don't normally call me that."

"Well what would you like me to call you?"

"Let's see, Hugo what do you think Jack should call me"

"What?" Hugo asked, confused as he had been listening to Alice.

"Nevermind," Lily said as they began to get out of the boats, and regretting not paying as much attention to the Castle.

As all the boats reached the cliff, they walked through the enchantment, and Hagrid led them to the big castle door and knocked three times. "Everyone ready?" Then the door swung open giving them sight of Lil's Uncle Neville. Oops, guess she can't call him that anymore. "The firs' years Professor Longbottom."

"Thank you Hagrid." Then addressing the group, "follow me please" and he led them into the castle.

 **Please Review! I probably won't be able to post chapters this long so quickly all the time, but I have been on a writing high! So let me know if your would like to have shorter chapters more frequently, or longer chapters spread out a bit more.**

 **-Thanks**

 **WWB**


	3. Chapter 3

****Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of end of the year stuff; tests, finals, Ap tests, homework, badminton finals, yada yada yada. Sorry.****

 ** **Also just putting it out there, the sorting may not be exactly like in the book, but I'm going of of memory, and what I like to think of as creativity.****

 ** **No, I don't own Harry Potter. Here we go!****

3: Repeat… What House?!

" _The firs' years Professor Longbottom."_

" _Thank you Hagrid." Then addressing the group, "follow me please" and he led them into the castle._

Professor Longbottom told them about the sorting, houses, and the house cup. As much as Lily was excited and nervous, she had heard a lot about the homework load from her brother and cousins.

As they walked through the hall between the house tables, Lily saw James and Albus smiling and giving her a thumbs up. She looked around and saw Rose motioning to tuck in her shirt and hold her head up; next to her Dominique was rolling her eyes. Over at the Ravenclaw table Louis was looking around at the first years analyzing them with his eyes, thinking about who might be in what house.

As they reached the steps they all stopped and Professor Longbottom turned around holding a long roll of parchment.

Everyone was getting a bit anxious when he called the first name, "Acreage, Simone "

The hat was on her head for only a few moments"Ravenclaw!" And the Ravenclaw table lit up with cheers, while their were polite claps from the other tables.

"Brewster, Megan"

"Gryffindor!" Again, loud cheers from the table, including her family who were all reaching out to shake the hand of their newest housemate.

"Billow, Daniel"

"Gryffindor!"

"Goyle, Michael"

The gryffindor table went stiff before the hat ever said anything "Slytherin!"

Then the sorting gave Hufflepuff Amanda Gryffer, Elizabeth Haymen, and Richard Kautton. Ravenclaw got Kelly Estlin, Christopher Gray, Tammi Kantonia, and Adam Mullins. Gryffindor got Teresa Cerrison, Austin Foyer, Alice Longbottom, and Taylor Palmer. And Slytherin got Matthew Avery, Dylan Kamberlyn, Allison Goyle, and , Paige Nott.

Then it happened, making Lily's heart freeze, and her stomach drop to the floor. "Potter, Lily."

She could feel every pair of eyes in the hall on her.

When the hat was placed on her head she heard it, the loud voice that no one else could hear, _Well!_ She barely kept herself from jumping. _Maybe this is the last of the Potters, unless they're trying to beat the Weasley's and have 10 kids! Ha! So where should you go?_

 _Please don't put me somewhere just because of my family._ She begged in her head.

 _Well you're definitely not like the rest of them, most of them were trying to show me brave things they have done, and that cousin of yours! Louis was trying to calculate the probability of each house he might be in, he almost didn't hear me when I said Ravenclaw!_

 _Okay, well where are you putting me, I promise I'll work hard, try to fit in and I won't judge the others if I'm a black sheep!_

 _Well you're definitely a people pleaser!_

 _Not all the time._ Lily grumbled in her head, if that's even a thing.

 _Well I guess we'll see just how well you can strive to fit in!_

 _Wait, that's not what I meant-_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried, leaving the whole hall dumbstruck. Professor Longbottom scrambled to take the hat off her head. As she was walking away she could feel the eyes watching her, and heard the next name on the list stuttered out.

Lily sat down at the Slytherin table trying to look calm and collected, while freaking out on the inside. Most of the others were giving her questioning looks, some not even glancing in her direction, and one boy with platnum blond hair, and grey and blue eyes looking at her intently.

The girl next to her said "I'm Paige Nott; now, if you don't mind me asking how did you end up in Slytherin?"

If she didn't have the whole table's attention already, she did now. "Guess the hat thought I'm more ambitious than brave," she said remembering her earlier conversation in the train.

"And that's it?"

"I don't know, is there some secret password you're supposed to say to the hat to get into Slytherin that I didn't know about?" She asked, being a bit cheeky because she was so tired of hearing the same assumptions over and over again.

She was surprised when she heard a girl on the other side of the table, who looked like she might be a first year as well, trying to stifle a laugh.

Even though Lily was still freaking out on the inside, she was curious about this girl. Being generalized herself, she tried not to do it to others, but this girl did not look at all what one would think of a Slytherin.

But Paige seemed to take offense to what Lily said. "If you think you're all that, just because your last name's Potter, and you're daddy's famous, then you're wrong."

"That's not what I said… but let's talk about this... entirely new topic."

"Paige, how long is it gonna take for you to realize that not everyone is as conceited as you are?" A boy said sliding into a seat next to he, after being sorted. "Hi, I'm Cannon" he said directly to Lily, because he seemed to already know everyone else.

"Well I'm surprised you made it Nigel." Paige said with a sneer.

"Ha, mum and dad would have had a heart attack if I had ended up anywhere else." Then turning back to Lily. "Now I know it's gotta bug you that everyone will be asking the same thing, so I'll give you a break and ask, are your brothers faces always screwed up like that?"

For the first time since she had sat down with her house Lily fooled over to her brothers, who both looked like they were about to bust a vein in their forehead. They started mouthing words to her, but as Lily had told them time and time again, SHE CAN'T READ LIPS. _Okay calm down Lily bad things will happen if you get too frustrated_ , she thought to herself.

"Hey," she said not to anyone specific, "can you guys tell what they are saying?"

"Haha!" Nigel, Cannon whatever his name was said, "No idea, but I can tell you right now, you are going to have a super fun talk with them later."

"Oh yay," she grumbled, "can't wait."

The were silenced by Professor Longbottom gathering everyone's attention after the final students were sorted. Then a woman who must be Headmistress Batten with dark hair, and a face that looked too young to belong to a headmistress. "I must say welcome, to all you new students along with congratulations , and to all you new students, welcome back! I6 I have a few announcements before we eat. First, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students." As she said that, Lily could see her throw a glanced at Fred and James.

"I have also been asked by to remind all students that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. And finally quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, you may ask your house captions for details, and any first years wishing to tryout must have a recommendation from an older student or teacher." Then she slapped her hands together and more food than Lily had ever seen appeared on the tables, "Enjoy!"

Lily started taking bitesize pieces off every plate and putting it on hers so she could try everything, then that infuriating voice from the train spoke up, "you don't have to try everything tonight."

"Well what if some of this stuff isn't served at any other meals?"Lily said, already getting a bit annoyed again.

"Trust me, it will be."

"What did I do to give you reason to think I trust you?" She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, you can always go to the kitchens to ask the house elves."

"Scorp!" A tall boy yelled from a few seats away, "Don't be giving any secrets away to a first year."

"Haha." Lily chuckled, "trust me, I know my way around Hogwarts better than you know your own bedroom."

"Yeah right, your family may have told you stories about this place, but I have been going here for 4 years now."

"Well…" She trailed off realizing she didn't know the boy's name.

"Sebastian Lestrange"

Lily tried to keep the shock off her face at the last name, that she thought didn't even exist any more. "Well Sebastian, did you know there is a picture of Godric Gryffindor in the Slytherin Common room." He stared at her unbelievingly, but she only continued. "And did you know that there is a 46 passages leading out of Hogwarts with 31 of them sealed, and 115 passages inside the school?"

Now she had the attention of everyone at the table who could hear her, but Sebastian didn't believe her, "yeah yeah, anyone can make up numbers and make their lies sound convincing. Tell me how to get into the kitchens."

"Tickle the pear in the painting." She said without even blinking.

"Best way to get to the Transfiguration class?"

"Well the fastest way is cutting through the 4th floor corridor, and going through the baronet's painting, but if you want to stay clean you have to go through the open roses painting on the fifth floor, but because it doesn't open when the flowers are closed, there is a painting above it that is almost the same, but you have to crawl."

"Bash," Scorpius said, "Just give in, I don't know how, but she does actually know a lot about the school."

"Not yet," Paige said "How about we let Miss Perfect- I mean Potter prove herself."

"What are you gonna do give me a test" Lily laughter.

"Nope, we're gonna race ya," Sebastian said, "but to make it more fun, we gotta have a bet, unless Little Potter is to scared?"

"I may not be a Gryffindor, but I won't back down from a challenge I know I will win"

"Alright, five people including you and I, if you beat anyone, we'll do something you want, but when we all beat you, you're gonna tell us how you know so much about the school already, and tell us all the other secrets."

"If I win, you'll recommend me for quidditch tryouts."

"Ha! Not like you'll make the team anyway, we have all returning players, including myself."

"Well don't get cocky. Do we have a Deal"

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two, then Sebastian said, "Deal."

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I have been inconsistent with the updates, but bare with me! Schools out next week, so hopefully I'll have more time.**

 **And I'm sorry this is so short, but I was rushing to get something finished for you guys.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

4: The First Passage

Lily had spent the next two days getting situated with the rest of the slytherins in her dorm room, and so far she had been able to avoid Scorpius and Derek. Now her only worry was the term starting tomorrow. And, oh yeah, that stupid bet she made with that obnoxious boy.

She new she shouldn't be betting, but he just made her so mad the way he assumed she was a spoiled little Potter that didn't know anything. And it's not like it mattered all that much, she knew more about this castle than possibly some professors.

But now Lily just had to prove herself to the upperclassmen, the rest of her house, her family, and, oh yeah, every person at this school.

But some dreams of never talking to some people again just aren't meant for everybody. As she was sitting with a girl in her second year, that doesn't talk very much, at breakfast, she heard that voice again.

"Nervous?" That's right, you know what voice this is.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, did I give you the impression that we were great friends, if so, I'm sorry for misleading you," Lily said not even looking up.

"Ah," he faked a gasped, putting his hand over his heart, "and here I thought we were going to be best friends, froloking among the daisies together .After all, family names don't matter, Potter."

"Is there a reason you're here"

"See, you know me so well already. Sebastian asked me to tell you to go to the fifth floor corridor, at noon, someone will be there to take you to the exact location. Don't be late, he'll assume you don't know how to get there, and you'll lose before you even start." Now Malfoy seemed like a coach gearing up his player for a tough match.

"Trust me even if I'm running late I can get there on time, and don't worry about sending someone to go looking for me on the fifth, I'll find you guys wherever you are." I said, thinking about my winning ticket that I keep hidden in my dorm room.

"Look, I get it if you want to impress everybody, but don't try it with me." He was starting to walk away then turned back with an afterthought, "and don't follow me."

She rolled her eyes, "wouldn't dream of it Malfoy." Then she shouted at him as he was walking out of the hall, "I hope you're ready to give a good quidditch recommendation!"

XXX

It was about 11:45 when Lily took out the map, remembering all the begging she had to do all summer to get it from her dad. She had to look for only a moment to find a herd of Slytherins on the third floor, with Sebastian in the front, walking down the hall.

They stopped and turned into the portrait on their left. Lily could only hope there wasn't a password.

She stuffed the map into her boot and headed out of her dorm room. She hiked up the stairs out of the dungeons and went after the herd of Slytherins.

She walked up to the portrait the others had gone through, and tugged on the corners. She decided to knock twice, hoping someone on the other side would open it for her, but apparently that did the trick. The door slowly creaked open enough for her to grab it then open it all the way to see the dark pathway.

She took a few steps in, and the door closed behind her. _Okay_ , she thought to herself, _you got this. Nobody gets scared of a dark passageway that closes itself up._

She continued down for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes. Then she came to another door and opened it slowly.

She was greeted with a slam on the table in the middle of the room that many people were sitting at and standing around, and Sebastian's voice screaming, "WHO TOLD HER HOW TO GET HERE!"

"Nobody told me how to get here, unlike you I can figure things out for myself." This response would have normally gotten a few snickers, but everybody was so shocked they couldn't think of a full word.

"She probably followed one of us and waited outside for a few minutes," Malfoy piped up.

"First, I didn't follow you Malfoy, I'm not that interested in what you do after breakfast, and second you all came here together, so it's not like you can say you would be difficult to find," lily retorted feeling a bit smug.

"So you admit you followed us!" Sebastian cried.

"Inside voices Sebby," Lily said with a grin on her face. It was the same grin that she would give James and Albus whenever she wanted to let them know that she would get away with whatever it was that she did, and there was nothing they could do about it. "I didn't follow you here, but I will say that I watched you come here."

"Then how did you know how to get in? The door needs a-" Sebastian started, but Lily cut him off.

"None of that really matters now does it. I just want to finish this. So what are we doing?"

They clearly still wanted to know how she got there, but they decided to let it slide. For now.

"Okay," Sebastian started, clearly in charge of all this. "You, Scorpius, Paige, Corey, and I are going to be the ones racing. The rest of them all have a passage they were assigned to, we have to find each of them and get their ribbon. They were enchanted, so you can't cheat. Understand"

"Hold on a second. You just expect me to trust that with me being the last one here you haven't rigged it so you can beat me?"

"We wouldn't cheat."

"I'd never trust a snake"

"Don't forget, Potter," he spit her name, "you are a snake."

"So you understand why I wouldn't trust one."

He narrowed his eyes, "Fine, we'll mix them up."

"Nope, we're doing this part my way." She said, making sure they knew she wasn't messing around. "The five of us will g out of the room while they think of 30 passages, and put a one word clue about each place on r parchments. We'll come back in and they will each draw one passage to go to."

"Sorry to question your oh so brilliant mind, Potter, but you said 30 passages, and there are only 15 other people to go to them?"

"My math is correct, there will be 16 passages not used so there are more obstacles, and one person will be here waiting for me to tell you all I won.

"Don't get too excited, there is no chance in hell you will ever beat me."

"Language Bash." A, what seemed to be a fourth year girl, scolded, "She may not seem like it all the like, but she is still a first year."

"Don't worry, as long as I don't repeat it, I'm still daddy's little girl," no Lily was the one surprised at what she just said, and she got what looked like a concerned look from Malfoy. "But what's your name," she asked the girl.

"Sarah."

"Okay, well you seem like the least likely to lie, so you should be the one to stay here."

"Fine with me," she said, sitting down at a chair she kicked a second year out of.

"Okay, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**School's Out! For me at least.**

 **Harry Potter ain't mine.**

5: The Race

They came back in the room after about 10 minutes, and the other 14 people drew a passage.

Sarah spoke up, not needing to be very loud, due to the tension in the room was keeping everybody quiet. "Okay, once you've drawn a place leave, and we'll start in about 15 minutes."

As they waited, nobody said anything, and Lily was getting a bit nervous. She brushed it off and started giving herself a pep talk. _You can do this! Every person in the room is confident in themselves, if you want to fit in, you gotta be confident too, just like Al, and James. Oh,_ she realized, she hadn't spoken to them since the sorting. _Get it together Lily! Focus on winning, I do you want to play quidditch or not._

"Ok," Sarah said, "Go."

Everyone ran out of the room, but Lily waited until they were all gone, smiled at Sarah, then went into the hall pulling out her wand.

" _Lumos_ ," she pulled out the map. It didn't take long to find the closest Slytherin. Matt Selwyn on the same floor, on the opposite side of the castle. She rushed to the empty portrait belonging to Aberforth Dumbledore. She climbed through, thinking about how much she loved magic, and was out after about 6 steps.

She walked down the hall and opened the wide and short portrait on the ground. He was lying on his back, staring off into space. " Hey Matt," he jumped, clearly thinking it would take people much longer to get to him. "Can I have my ribbon please?" He asked with a smile.

He handed her a gold ribbon, not taking his shocked eyes off of her. _Gold_ , Lily thought, _Oh the irony._

She stuffed it in her pocket, and went off to the next passage, where the girl was still shocked that she had gotten there so quickly. By the third one, the boy wasn't shocked at all. That is, until he found out it was her third ribbon.

As she made her way through the hall to another passage she heard, "Lily!" _Not now_ "Lily wait!" Al and James were running toward her. "Where have you been?"

"Just going around, meeting new people, but I'm supposed to be somewhere right now, I'll talk to guys later." She went to turn, but Al grabbed her arm.

"We've barely seen you since you got sorted, and every time we see you as a meal, you're always talking to Malfoy or Zabini, or one of them. Just because you were put in Slytherin doesn't mean you can't have friends in other houses."

"Look I really don't have time right now, can we talk later?"

"You used to always have time for family, has Slytherin changed you that much already?" James said.

"I do have time for you guys, but I want to be able to have friends in my house too. Meet me at the Willow at 4, and we'll talk then. And bring Hugo and Roxy." She said as she was walking away, then took off down the hall so she couldn't be stopped again.

Now that she lost a bit of time, she was going through the next 3 a bit faster, until she bumped into none other than Sebastian Lestrange.

"Well Potter, are you just getting your ribbing by following me?"

"Ha! You might be doing a bit better if you were following me."

"Yeah right, I already saw everyone else, and I have the most so far."

"How many do you have?"

"You first."

Neither of them spoke until Lily said, "I guess I just see you back at the meeting room then."

"Alright," he saw her walking away from where all the ribbons were, and decided to do her a favor. "Hey, Potter! You're going the wrong way."

Lily knew she was only using this passage to sike him out, so she grinned over her shoulder and said, "I like shortcuts." She stopped opened up the Portrait, and touched her wand to the concrete wall, and pushed it opened.

Just as she expected he followed. He opened up the portrait and pushed on the concrete, but nothing happened. So of course he started cursing the day Lily bloody Potter was born.

Lily was laughing to herself as she came out in corridor only a few halls away. She knew she needed to focus, because she was really a bit worried about how many ribbons Sebastian had, but his expression was priceless.

She went off and got 4 more ribbons, bringing her up to 10. Then when she got to the 11th passage, she was upset to see Sebastian's best friend, Tyler Nott, Paige's older brother, well sidekick sounds more accurate.

"Can I have my ribbon?" She said.

"Hold on a minute, I want to have a bit of fun with this." And before Lily could pull out her want he yelled " _Stupefy!"_ she went flying and hit the wall behind her.

" _Expelliarmus_ ," she yelled the only spell she could think of, hoping it would work the first time. Thankfully it did, but it only made his wand fall to the floor, rather than to her. He picked it up, and she tried again. " _Expelliarmus,"_ this time sending it down the corridor.

He ran toward her, his lack of magic not affecting his determination. He punched her across her face most likely leaving a mark, and raised his fist again.

" _Stupefy_!" a voice shouted from down the hall, sending him flying backwards. A tall boy ran past Lily picking Tyler up by the collar, "Are you seriously pickin on a first year? Shows how pathetic you are."

Who ever the boy was walked up to Lily lying on the floor. She couldn't make out the face due to her annoyingly blurry vision.

"Alright Lily here's your ribbon, but I'm gonna take you to the hospital wing."

"No, I'm fine, I want to finish," she said getting up.

"Lily you can barely walk, you're not finishing this."

"I can do it," then her vision began clearing up, "Scorpius? Why are you here."

"Well a thank you would be nice, for saving your life, but I saw you in the hall getting beaten up by Nott, so I came to the rescue."

"Well thanks, but you didn't save my life, just my face from a few punches." She turned to go, then back around and took the ribbon out of his hand, and walked away.

"You should really go the the hospital wing!" He called

Her reply was wiping blood off her face and waving to him.

She got two more at a much slower pace, but now she only had one left.

She made her way to the last passage on the very edge of the castle, she opened the portrait, "Hey Potter." Derek sat there grinning his face off.

"Hi Derek," Lily sighed, "can I just have my ribbon."

"Guess someone's not in a talkative mood like they were on the train." He tossed the ribbon to her.

"Well I haven't done much talking since I was sorted into a house that loathes me."

"Aww, we don't loath you, do you need someone to talk to? Scorpy and I are always here."

The he said as an afterthought, "Don't tell him I called him that, he'll probably hex me."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but this is kind of a race."

"What's a race," said a voice from behind her. _Not this again,_ she thought.

She turned to see Al and James approaching, Al spoke first, "what are you doing here Lils, I thought you had somewhere important to be?"

"Why are you talking to Zabini in a small passageway?"

"Why couldn't you tell us this was where you were going?"

"Did you come here to snog?"

"You're too young to snog."

"Enough!" Lily cried.

"It's all part of a race, I'll tell you about it later, but I have to go." She took off down to hall, leaving them once again in a corridor with their mouth's hanging open.

She came back to the portrait and knocked twice. _Please oh, please let me be the first to get here,_ Lily thought to herself. She walked down the hall, into the room, and saw Sarah sitting there with her feet up.

"Is anyone else here?" Lily asked.

 **So, I don't know if I should finish this story. If you guys want me to finish it let me know. I was planning on this being a full seven years, but I may just post a new and shorter story instead. Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So a quick thank you to I-Heart-Star-Trek for pointing out that Crabbe did die in the War, so I did go back and change the last name to Goyle, cause in my mind, they do go hand in hand. Michael and Allison are the Goyle twins in Lily's year, but if you don't remember who they are, don't worry, they won't have too big of an impact on the rest of the story.**

 **Also a bit of a warning, there is some violence in this chapter, but it is not described too graphically.**

 **Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's.**

6: Winner's Prize

 _She came back to the portrait and knocked twice._ Please oh, please let me be the first to get here _, Lily thought to herself. She walked down the hall, into the room, and saw Sarah sitting there with her feet up._

" _Is anyone else here?" Lily asked._

"Nope you're the first." Sarah said with shock and confusion written all over her face. "Are you sure you got all the ribbons? And what happened to your face?"

"Here," Lily said taking all her ribbons out of her pocket and putting them on the table. "And the blood, that's on Tyler's hands, but on Sebastian's conscience." Then she added as an afterthought, "if he has one."

"Don't count on it." Sarah picked up the ribbons and counted them, and checked for spells. "Well, congratulations, you won. But don't be too happy, Bash won't let this go until he thinks he's the winner."

"I can take care of myself."

"You haven't even learned a proper spell yet."

"I know two, actually, and Scorpius and Tyler can testify to one of them."

"Two spells aren't gonna keep your skin on your back."

"Guess I'll have to learn more."

XXX

After 20 minutes filled mostly with silence, Lily heard loud noises in the hall, that sounded like two people pushing and shoving. She stood up when the door burst open, but Scorpius and Sebastian didn't notice her.

They both looked at Sarah, and Scorpius spoke up. "Sarah, come on, you clearly saw that I won."

"Yeah right Scorp, I got through the doorway before you!" Sebastian cried.

They began fighting with each other about who won until Sarah cleared her throat signaling the boys. "Actually, neither of you won." She noded her head to Lily.

They both looked shocked for a moment, until it was replaced with anger on Sebastian's face. He came over to her, pushing her against the wall. "What did you do. Cheat. I don't know how you learned it, but you can't use summoning charms."

"I didn't, I-"

But Scorpius cut her off "Bash come on, even if Lily did know a summoning charm, the ribbons are enchanted. No one would be able to even if they tried."

"I don't know how, but there is no way this little brat beat me without cheating! What did you follow me or Scorp around to get the ribbons?"

But Lily still couldn't get a word in, because Sarah spoke up. "Actually, she got here about 20 minutes ago."

They stared at her again, "there's no possible way she finished that early."

"Well I did." Lily said quickly, before anyone could speak for her again. "Maybe if you knew the castle as well as you thought you did you would have beaten me."

Sebastian glared at her and stormed out, knocking the table and the person coming through the door in the process.

Paige stumbled in looking at Scorpius, also not noticing Lily, "is he really that upset you beat him?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "He's that upset, cause Lily beat him."

Paige spun around, and glared at Lily, "What'd you do, ask everyone for your ribbon before you started?"

"Geeze, what is up with everyone thinking I cheated? Ever heard of innocent until proven guilty?"

Paige stomped out of the room, like a child having a tantrum.

Then Lily went to walk out, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful." Scorpius said.

"I'll be fine." Then she walked out.

XXX

Lily spent the next few days with Nigel, who preferred to be called Cannon for reasons unknown to Lily; and Alison Goyle, who didn't really care that her last name was Potter.

She didn't really know why, but she had been avoiding her brothers since she saw them in the hall during the race. When she was supposed to meet them at the willow, she sent them a note saying she was getting a headache.

She didn't really want to talk about her being put into Slytherin with them. At the moment, all she cared about was not getting through her History of Magic class without falling asleep again. But of course, as luck would have it, she forgot her quills in her dorm.

"Cannon, Allison go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

"What did you forget this time Lily?" Allison asked with a roll of her eyes.

"My quills, and don't give me that look, you've forgotten things too."

"Yeah, once."

"Whatever, I'll be back before the class starts." She turned walking beck a bit before turning into the passage that would take her closest to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. She came out walking through the hall to the entrance when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and neck pulling her back until she was pushed against a wall looking at Sebastian, Tyler, and Paige.

"Apparently you need to be taught respect, Potter, and I am the person who stepped up to do it." Sebastian said punching her in the gut.

"Is this about quidditch? Tryouts haven't even started yet-" another punch in the face.

"It's not about quidditch!" more punches, "It's about you learning respect for your house mates."

Lily felt like her insides were turning to mush. "You are supposed to embarrass other houses, not your own!"

"And what were you trying to do to me?" Lily choked out, immediately regretting the words.

"I was trying to be nice. I was trying to show you your place here, but you think that just because you are a potter you can do whatever you want! Well not anymore. You are just the same as"

But as they continued to hit her, Lily could no longer hear him as everything around her faded to black.

 **Okay, so I'm sorry it's another short one. I wanted to get this out soon, because I will be gone for a week, and I don't think I will have any internet. If I do, I will try to post as soon as I can, but until then, please review!**

 **Also, please check out my other story, Troubled Alliances!**


	7. Chapter 7

7: Life's Rough, so You Gotta be Tough

She couldn't see anything, and she couldn't move, but she began hearing voices.

"You shouldn't even be here right now," a male voice said angrily.

"If I hadn't gotten to her in time, she might not be here right now." Oh good, another male voice, so far Lily was not doing to good at figuring out who was speaking.

"How do we know you didn't play a part in it?"

"If I had beat her up, why would I turn in Paige, Tyler, and Sebastian.?"

"I don't know, you're a Slytherin, you have motives for everything you do!"

"Really? Is that true about your sister?" Okay so the first voice was either James or Al. "Because she's a Slytherin too."

"She's not like you, she belongs with her family. The sorting hat made a mistake."

"Try telling her that, she seemed to be pretty set in belonging in that house if you ask me."

"Listen Malfoy," Scorpius? What was he doing here? "She may have been out in your house, but she is nothing like you. Of course she said she belonged in that house, you all would have given here hell for it if she didn't!"

"So you're saying she was lying? That she was using her sly and cunning traits to try to fit in. Sounds like you're just pegging her as a Slytherin more and more."

"She doesn't belong in Slytherin!"

"James." Another voice, quieter than the others piped up. "You'll wake her up if you keep yelling. And she needs her rest after everything that's happened."

Everything that happened? The sorting, the bet, the race. None of that could have ended up with her unconscious. Then it dawned on her. She remembered some of it, but she neder real answers.

"James." She hissed, but it was so quiet she barely heard it herself. "Al" still nothing, she tried opening her eyes. "Scorp!" She felt like she was yelling, but it came out as a mumble.

"Lils?" She heard James, and then there was so many people pouncing on her bed, that her eyes fluttered open, but she still couldn't move.

"What happened?" She choked out, but all the others heard was two large pants.

"Lily, you need to rest." None other than her responsible older cousin Rose said.

"Yeah, Lils you've been through a lot," Al said hovering so close he was almost sitting on her.

"Do you need anything? I can get Madam Pomfrey." James said anxiously.

"James you should send a letter to your mum telling her Lily woke up." Hugo said.

 _Geeze I forgot how much they talked. Maybe I should pretend to fall back asleep and get answers from someone else later._ Lily thought to herself.

"Relax for a second. Let her breath." Scorpius spoke up from behind everybody. "Keep crowding her like that and she'll pass out again."

 _At least somebody gets it._

"Alright Malfoy." James said angrily turning on him," she's awake, you can leave now."

"What's the point in waiting for someone to wake up if you don't get to see them when they wake up."

"Look, you've seen her, now go."

"Oh come on. It's not like any of you are actually helping her." He took out his wand, and James immediately brought his out in a defensive stance. Scorpius held his hands up in surrender. "I'm just going to cast a spell to let us hear what she wants to say. It's not like you're doing anything to help." Then he muttered a spell that Lily had never heard.

"Okay Lily say something," James said with anticipation seeping through his voice.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no noise came out.

"That's not how it works." Scorpius said like it was obvious, earning a glare from James. "Think what you want to say, and we'll hear you."

" _It's not like it'll work, don't get you're hopes up."_ Lily thought, surprising herself when a sound similar to her own voice surrounded her. " _Well nevermind, nice job Scorp."_

"Thanks" he said with a grin, "you really should stop doubting me."

" _I'll stop doubting you when you stop doubting me."_

"Not gonna happen, my cynical little Slytherin."

" _I'm not little, and I'm not cynical."_

"First you are very small, and second if you're not cynical then why did you think the spell wouldn't work?"

"Is there a point to this?" James asked sending a glare to Scorpius before turning to Lily. "Was he one of the people that was beating you up Lily?"

" _No, why would you think that. Just because he's a Malfoy?"_

"Lily he's a Slytherin!"

"I'm a Slytherin."

"Lily," Albus spoke up, "why didn't you just ask the hat not to put you in Slytherin, we all know you don't belong there."

Trying not to let her frustration control her, she tried careful wording what she said next. " _If the hat thinks I belong in Slytherin then that's where I belong. I belong in Slytherin as much as anybody else in the house does I'm not going to go through the next seven years in a house I could be miserable in."_

"You wouldn't be miserable, it would be just like home. You would be happy."

"Just like home? Why would I want to be made fun of, teased and talked down to just because I'm younger than you every day?"

"That's not how it always is!" James started getting louder and angrier, "and you have fun with us too, don't act like it's horrible being with us. And besides even if we're not perfect all the time, at least it's better than this! It's better than getting beaten up!"

" _So what! If I'm gonna get beat up I'd at least want to be happy where I am! It'd be better than living somewhere I don't belong, going day in and day out with no excitement to make me look forward to the day!"_

"Excitement?! Lily this isn't excitement, this pain!"

"James!" Scorpius spoke hard, but not loud, "maybe you should cool down, and come back when she's had some rest."

"Don't tell me what to do! And don't tell me anything about my sister, you don't know her even half as well as I do."

" _Clearly you don't know me as well as you think you do!"_

Then, between the shouts, Hugo spoke softly. "James, maybe you should listen to him, she does need rest, and all this yelling isn't really helping."

" _At least one of you can understand sensible ideas." Lily grumbled through her thoughts, if that's even possible._

"Just come back later James," Albus said.

" _Not just him, you too. Actually why don't all of you leave."_

After all the protests they began standing up. Ignoring all the glares Lily said, " _Scorp, you can stay, someones has to give me some answers."_

After another ten minutes of yelling and arguing, they finally left; leaving Scorpius to recount all he knew of what happened to her, and when he found her before Madam Pomfrey came to usher him out to let Lily sleep.

 **So it's kind of just a filler move the story along, but hey, sometimes fillers and be good. Let me know what you think of this one! I got no feedback on the last one.**

 **Also if you're curious here's a bit on all the characters so far:**

 **Harry & Ginny**

 **Lily: 1 Slytherin**

 **Albus: 3 Gryffindor**

 **James: 4 Gryffindor**

 **Ron & Hermione**

 **Hugo: 1 Hufflepuff**

 **Rose: 3 Gryffindor**

 **Bill & Fleur:**

 **Victorie: Graduated Ravenclaw**

 **Louis: 6 Ravenclaw**

 **Dominique: 4 Gryffindor**

 **George & Angelina**

 **Roxanne: 6 Gryffindor**

 **Fred: 4 Gryffindor**

 **Percy**

 **Molly: 5 Hufflepuff**

 **Lucy: 2 Gryffindor**

 **Luna**

 **Lorcan: 3 Gryffindor**

 **Lysander: 3 Gryffindor**

 **Longbottom**

 **Frank: 3 Gryffindor**

 **Alice: 1 Gryffindor**

 **Scorpius Malfoy: 3 Slytherin**

 **Derek Zabini: 3 Slytherin**

 **Aaron Thomas: 2 Gryffindor**

 **Sebastian Lestrange: 4 Slytherin**

 **Tyler Nott: 4 Slytherin**

 **Lily's Class:**

 **Gryffindor- Teresa Cerrison, Austin Foyer, Alice Longbottom, Megan Brewster, Daniel Billow and Taylor Palmer**

 **Ravenclaw- Kelly Estlin, Christopher Gray, Tammi Kantonia, Simone Acreage and Adam Mullins**

 **Hufflepuff- Amanda Gryffer, Elizabeth Haymen, and Richard Kautton**

 **Slytherin- Matthew Avery, Dylan Kamberlyn, Paige Nott, Michael and Allison Goyle, Nigel/Cannon**

 _ **Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

8: Get Well Soon

After spending five days in the hospital wing- the first two of which spent unconscious- Lily was getting restless. If she was kept for one more day, she would jump out the window.

"Come on Lazy, you gotta eat something." Scorpius said, earning himself a glare. A timetable had been worked out between Lily's friends in Slytherin, and her family, so they wouldn't all be visiting her at once.

"I'm not lazy! I'm not allowed to do anything. And it's not like I need the energy."

"But you gotta keep up your strength, or else you'll never be able to make the quidditch team."

"You and I both know, that they won't give me a fair chance. Now that Sebastian has told the captain how awful I am, it won't matter that I can try out."

"Well here's the good news. I have asked ur amazing head of house to come to the tryouts so that he could give me some tips on improvement."

"Okay, what's the good news?"

"Lily, don't you know who our head of house is!"

"Yeah, Professor Horrish, he teaches Arithmancy. Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't matter what he teaches! He was the quidditch captain for three years when he was a student, and he played for the arrows before he taught here. If he's there, we have to be ranked fairly."

"This is great! Thank you so much! But you have been here for almost half an hour, why have you been neglecting to tell me this the whole time?"

"Cause you've been pouting and whining, and it's been really annoying, so I thought I'd make you suffer."

"Bloody prat!" She yelled picking her biscuit up and throwing it at him. But he ducked out of the way before it hit him.

"Hope you're not planning on trying out for a chaser or a beater, or else we have got to work on your aim."

"You moved dummy, or else it would have hit you."

"People move in quidditch Lily, do you need me to explain how the game works?"

Before Lily could throw more food at him the door burst open revealing James and Albus, with Hugo behind them trying to keep up.

"What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until seven." Scorpius said, and Lily was curious too because the clock showed 5:40.

But James ignored Scorpius as he had been the past few days, jumping right onto Lily's bed. "We were just talking to Madam Pomfrey, and she said that if you're doing better she'll release you tonight in soon enough for you to come to dinner."

"Haleluja! I wouldn't have survived being cooped up in here much longer."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said as she came into the room, "don't over do anything, or else it's right back here for you."

"I promise!" She said hopping out of the bed, and stumbling on her first step.

"If you are going to be falling over, injuring yourself further, I will keep you here."

"No! I promise I won't get hurt. And Scorp can help me if I need it."

"I didn't volunteer." Scorpius mumbled, before catching a half glare, half pleading look from Lily. "But anything for a fellow housemate," he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked out of the room after giving Lily sme potions to take with meals and before bed.

XXX

Lily walked into the hall with Scorpius and her brothers still on her tail; she turned around after taking a few steps towards her table, facing her brothers. "You don't have to come with me everywhere I go."

"We just want to make sure you take your potions, and eat enough but not too much."

"I know what potions I need, and even if I were to forget, Scorp would tell me. And I have to eat enough to be ready for quidditch tryouts, so don't worry about me. Just go let the rest of the family know that everything is back to normal and I'll talk to them soon."

"Lils! You can't try out for quidditch, you just got out of the hospital. And anyways, it's too dangerous for you, you would get hurt here, it's not like how we play at home."

"Tryouts aren't until the fourth week of term, so I still have two weeks to get better. And you can't stop me from playing. I know you guys always go easy on me when we play together, that's why I get mom to play with me when you're not there. And yeah it's dangerous, but being in the stands can be dangerous too. If a bludger comes near me in a game it's the beaters job to hit it away, or I'll do it."

"There's no way mom played her best against you. Why don't you wait a few years and in the meantime join a club."

"Actually mom did play her hardest." Lily was starting to get offended by James's lack of support. "And I haven't made the team yet, but if I do, I promise I won't go easy on you." And with that she turned on her heel, and tried to walk away fast enough without falling over, or giving herself a headache.

Scorpius didn't have to walk very fast to catch up to her, and took a seat next to her. "So how much of that was talk, and how much of that was real?"

"It was all real. I talked to my mom two years ago about trying out for the team in my first year, and she knew I would never get better playing with them. And Albus was always going back and forth with keeper and seeker, so I thought if I was a good enough seeker he would get bumped to keeper- this was when I thought I would be going into Gryffindor of course.

"So my dad would make up excuses to get the boys out of the house, and my mom would work with me on my form, technique, speed, and all the other things to do with quidditch. Sometimes one of my Aunts or Uncles would come over to help as well."

"If you don't make the team after all of this I am never supporting quidditch again."

"If I do make the quidditch team I'm gonna have a one person party!" She said throwing her hands in the air.

"You won't invite me?" He said in mock shock.

"I don't think you understand the concept of a one person party."

"I don't think Scorpius understands a lot of things," Derek said, sliding into the seat across from Lily. "Anyway, Scorp, some of the guys were making plans for the first Hogsmeade weekend, and you can come now, and give your input, or you can stay here, and not complain on what we pick."

"Sorry Lils, but I have to go. These guys have no chance of making good decisions without me. Are you gonna be okay, or do you need me to go find someone to sit with you?"

"Jeez, you're starting to sound like James." Lily said, laughing at the disgusted look on his face. "I'll be fine, I think I'm gonna go head over to the Library and catch up on some of the classes I missed."

"Okay, if you need any help, don't ask me."

She shoved him out of the seat, "get out of here. And make plans for Honeydukes, you better be bringing me something back!" she shouted after him.

XXX

As she made her way to the Library, Lily got the feeling she was being followed. _Again._ To avoid being put in the same situation all over, she ducked unto the first hall on the right and went to the other side of the tapestry. All these quick movements weren't feeling good, and definitely weren't helping with the healing process.

Sure enough someone followed her, and before Lily ended up on the bad side of a fight again, she whipped her arms out, tackling the follower to the ground, using them to break her fall.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, before she heard a groan escape his mouth, and his bleach blond hair fell to the sides of his face. "Shoot, Lorcan I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you." She said rolling off of him.

"So you just tackle everybody else that comes to talk to you?"

"No just the lucky ones," he laughed and helped her off the floor. "So what were you coming to talk to me about?"

"Well I mostly wanted to know if it was true."

"If what was true?"

"Are you tryng out for quidditch?"

"Yeah, is that all?"

"Well Lily, you n=know how dangerous of a sport it is, and you just got out of the hospital."

"Did James send you over to try and talk me out of it?"

"No!" He said, but Lily put her hands on her hips, and gave him the look her mother used whenever she was trying to get the truth out of the boys. "Okay, so he may have mentioned it, but it's still not a good idea, you could get hurt. More hurt."

"If make the team and get hurt, I'll be injured and happy. If I don't play I'll be healthy, and bored. And I don't get why you guys are freaking out about this so much yet, I haven't even tried out yet. Scared you're gonna lose," she taunted.

"Sorry Lils, but Slytherin hasn't beaten Gryffindor in six years, and we have been taking home th cup for three years now. If you do make the team, don't think any of us will go easy on you."

"It wouldn't be quidditch if you did."

"Lily playing in the yard isn't the same."

"Come on. I already explained this. We have never played real quidditch together. Whenever Rose, Dom, Roxy, or any of the girl want to play, you guys never play as hard as you can. Ony our Uncles do. I get that you guys think you need to protect me, but I'm ready."

"Alright Lils, I'ss stop hounding you for now, but you gotta know that James and I aren't the only ones worried."

"Well hopefully I'll get a chance to prove you wrong on the pitch."

XXX

Lily had been working for almost two hours until one of her roommates came in and took a seat at the table with her.

"Hey Allison, what are you doing here?" Lily was curious, knowing that Allison was normally found with Paige, and Paige was on the other side of the Library.

"I never get any work done over there," she said motioning to Page. "I told her I was going back to the dorm. I hope you don't mind me sitting here."

"No it's fine. Actually, if you have a second, could you help me with this History of Magic essay, it doesn't look like there is much n the book that I can use without going it a new subject. Did I miss some important notes in class?"

"No, I had some of the older students. Apparently Professor Binns teaches more about what he remembers, rater than what will be on the homework and tests."

"Oh good, I thought I was just really behind."

"Oh you are," she said laughing, "just don't get focused on one class at a time. I started doing all the History of Magic homework last, because all the other professors teach about the history of their subject too, so by the end of all that, I don't normally need the notes, or the books."

"Ah, I was doing this and Transfiguration to get it over with." Lily said slumping her shoulders shoving her papers to the side.

"Don't freak out, it's only," she checked the clock, "8:30, dang. We should head back."

"Yeah," Lily said, and they started cleaning up their stuff. "Just letting you know, Paige is gone, and if she went back to the common room she is probably pissed that you aren't there."

"Great, so I have about five minutes, eight if we walk really slow, to come up with an excuse."

"No offense, but why are you friends with her?"

"Well we grew up together, if I were to stop hanging out with her now, that would just make all the Slytherin and family gatherings awkward."

"Don't you just love being forced to be friends with people."

"I consider it a skill to convince people you like them."

They laughed and talked the rest of the way to the dorms, without worrying about how much Paige would yell when they got back.

 **Yay, Lily has a new friend! I know I need to make the chapters longer, but this is the longest yet! I hope you guys like Allison. How do you think Mr. Harry Potter would react to all the new friends Lily is making…**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I do want to get all the way to Lily's seventh year, so I hope I keep you guys interested!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is way overdue, I'm sorry. But enjoy!**

9: Fair Shot

As the days continued Lily was spending more time with Allison, gaining more hatred from Paige. She only saw her brothers and cousins across the hall at meals or in passing through the corridors to get to their next classes.

The one thing she didn't understand was why Scorpius seemed to be avoiding her more and more recently, and of course Derek always had excuses on hand. As much as she was confused, and quite frankly pissed, Lily was putting her focus on one thing: tryouts.

That's right! It was finally time, and even though she was still a bit sore sometimes, Lily had been working hard on getting ready, and getting her body back to it's top physical condition. She grabbed her quidditch gear, and the broom that the school was lending her until she could have her own, and made her way to the pitch.

"Hey Matty!" That name was beginning to drive her crazy. Some of the boys in her house that didn't absolutely hate her were beginning to call her that. Apparently it meant fighter in some weird language, but not only that, but LITTLE fighter. That nickname probably wouldn't bother her as much if they had left out the short factor.

"You know I hate that name Derek."

"Yeah, well I think your reaction is funny. Plus you might play better if you are angry."

"Aw gee thanks for the help," she said hitting him upside the head.

"Ow," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Save that aggression for the other players."

"Well you're another player, why shouldn't I use it on you."

"Because I'm going for chaser with Scorp, so beat up on the other seekers."

"Is there something you actually need?"

"What? Can't I accompany my favorite firsty to the pitch, without wanting something?"

"Well you can, but we both know you want something."

"Fine, will you fly near me?"

"Why?"

"Just so I can keep an eye out for you, since you're still getting better."

"Oh come off it. You just don't think I'm a good flyer, and if I fly near you, it'll make you look better. Right?"

"No!" He exclaimed.

"You know, just because you're in Slytherin, that doesn't make you a good liar."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're too smart for your own good?" He grumbled.

"If I was really that smart, I would have been able to convince you I'm a good flyer by now."

"Well we never see you practice."

"I just don't want you guys to be intimidated."

"Aw, how sweet of you matty," Lily reached up to hit his head again, but he ducked, and ran off towards the locker rooms. "See you on the pitch!"

She had to borrow one of the school brooms, even though she had her own, the school wouldn't let her bring it until she actually made the team. But she had been out flying wit it every night when nobody was around. The broom was awful, but she had gotten a bit used to it by now.

She made her way onto the field, and headed over to the big group of people in quidditch robes that had all congregated in the middle. Thankfully Sebastian wasn't trying out. That was the one good thing about all this.

She mounted her broom and flew a few laps to get warmed up, before the whistle blew and everyone huddled in the middle.

"Alright everyone," a tall dark haired boy with broad shoulders, and a voice full of authority said. "I am Rodrick Kamberlyn, the captain of the team this. Tryouts are everyday this week, or until I make decisions on the team. If you were on the team last year, don't think you can breeze through this, there may be someone better this year to take your spot. I assume you have already warmed up, so we will begin with some drills before splitting you up into positions."

He began pairing people up and giving each a quaffle, before a boy, who may have been a second year said, "why do we all need a quaffle if we're not all trying out for a chaser?"

"Everyone needs a quaffle, because everyone needs to understand every position of the game. If you can't do that you can't be a team player, so you can't be on the team. If you can't do this, leave now so you don't waste everybody's time." Nobody left, but something told Lily that this guy was serious and if she couldn't prove herself in every position, she wouldn't be able to try for the position she really wanted.

Everyone was partnered up to begin the drills. Lily was put with a big brawny man named Grant, that was most likely going out for a beaters position. He didn't speak much, just grunted and glared at her.

After about a half hour of drills, four people being asked to leave, and a glare every minute from each player, Lily was beginning to worry that even though the old quidditch captain and professor was there, she may told to leave.

"Okay, everyone get in groups of five, you will take turns with the beaters bats." Lily got in a line behind Grant, and prayed that she could do well enough to get through.

Grant did really well, hitting all of the bludgers, getting eight on the target. She ended up hitting nine of the ten bludgers, with six of them hitting the target. Not good enough for the position, but she wasn't one of the eight people asked to leave.

They continued by going on to keepers chasers drills, as some people would play chasers and some keepers, then they would switch. She did fair enough as a keeper, but awful as a chaser. She was worried she would be kicked out because her poor performance, and she looked over to Rodrick and Professor Horrish to see them speaking in low voices, and glancing at her every few moments.

 _This could be either really good or really bad,_ she thought to herself, _Let's hope for the former._

Rodrick brought everyone back to his attention and called out six more names, none being Scorpius, Derek, or thankfully, herself.

"Alright, we will begin the seekers drill now." Rodrick began, but before he could explain a boy interrupted.

"What about Potter? She's worse at the chaser position than half the people you just asked to leave. How is that fair?"

"Alright, Jordan, you're off too." The boy, Jordan, looked shocked, and didn't move a muscle. "This isn't negotiable. I make decisions, and I don't want players arguing. I never said this is fair. I am making a team to win, so if anyone doesn't like that they can go." Nobody moved until Rodrick jerked his head toward Jordan to leave, and he walked away, dumbstruck.

"Now like all the other drills, everyone will participate, but to continue tryouts as a seeker, you must do the best. I will release five snitches, you must catch one to continue tryouts as a seeker. Grant, Austin, Barry, Taryn, and Norris you will all stay as beaters for the week until I choose two. For now Grant, Barry, and Taryn you will be hitting the bludgers at the players, and Austin and Norris you will be hitting the bludgers away from the players. Seekers, mount your brooms, but do not move until I blow my whistle."

One by one he released the snitches, but not until they were out of sight did he blow his whistle. The players each shot off from their marks racing around the pitch. Lily slowly rose up, staying near the middle, making circles to scan the arena.

She felt eyes on her, but kept her focus on her peripheral vision. Over 20 minutes had gone by with no luck, everyone was going a bit slower, but still going all over, looking to no place in particular. Then there was a flash of gold in her right eye.

She turned quickly to see where it had gone, and saw that it had not gone unnoticed by three of the Slytherins that had been flying past the goal it had been zooming in and out of. She took off towards it, and if anyone had not noticed the fight for the sitch before, they did now.

She ignored the others as she leaned forward on her broom, willing it to go faster, and making slight twists each time she need to turn. She could feel herself gaining on the snitch, passing the other players, and there weren't any bludgers in sight. She reached her hand out when she was only a foot away, and she saw an arm next to hers. She had shorter arms, but she was faster, she got closer and closer until she felt a hard tug on her robes, causing her legs to slop off the broom, leaving her hanging on by one arm.

A loud whistle blew, but before Rodrick could say anything, she saw the boy who had been next to her catch the snitch.

"Down in the middle!" Rodrick yelled.

Everyone flew down, Lily lagging after taking a minute to regain her balance on her broom.

"Wipe that smile off your face !"

"I caught the snitch."

"After the whistle blew! If you had done that in a game it would have resulted in us losing the match!" He yelled angrily, then turning to face the rest of the team, "seekers have one job, and very few rules to remember, get off my pitch Douglas!"

Lily saw once again the shocked look, before he walked off angrily. She turned her head to see Professor Horrish with an unreadable expression. His eyebrows were raised in a fashion that told Lily he was in agreement with the decision Rodrick just made, but not completely satisfied. She looked around and saw Scorpius with his brow furrowed, and she chuckled quietly. But apparently not as quiet as she thought.

"Something funny Potter?" Her eyes darted to Rodrick.

"Just thinking about the foul."

"And what makes a foul funny? In a match that could have given the other team a penalty shot."

"Exactly. _That_ foul would have been called. Specifically that one, because there was no tact. It wasn't hidden at all, obviously it would have been called, it was awful."

"And what makes other fouls not to 'awful'?"

"A foul that can't be seen by the ref."

"And if the crowd sees?"

"The ref can't call it unless the see the play, and a fan can't stop the game to make the ref see a replay."

"Well I hope everyone has noticed that this is the first conversation I have had that has not resulted in a player leaving, let's keep that up. Mount" He brought his whistle up, then brought it down saying, "Monty you're off too. Can't have a first year knowing more about the sport than a third year."

He blew the whistle and once again, everyone took to the air.

Again Lily went to the area in the middle of the pitch, looking up and down through the players and all around the pitch, before she spotted the golden wings hovering near the grass below her. She began her nose dive as she noticed two others making their way down. They were all nearing the grass, the others began pulling up, worried they wouldn't be able to stop in time to, and continued flying at an angle.

Lily kept her speed up, having practiced this with her dad many times. When she was about a yard away from the ground she pulled the front of her broom up without slowing down, reached her arm out and caught the snitch.

She heard the whistle blow and she flew back to the center. She placed the snitch in Rodricks outstretched hand.

"Mount," he said, and she got back on her broom, "not you Potter, you already caught a snitch."

"Well if I catch a second one, that's one less person I have to compete with for the spot."

"I like your spirit, but you can wait until the other three are caught."

She frowned, but nodded. He blew the whistle, and everyone was off again.

"Ms. Potter is it?" She was startled by the voice of Professor Horrish as he approached her. She nodded. "That was some excellent flying you did."

"Thank you."

"Now why don't you look satisfied? You get to continue with tryouts."

"And so do three other people."

"It could have been four. But what is really upsetting you my dear?"

She could have pretended to be confused, or just come up with some excuse, but for some reason she felt like she could be honest, "I was disappointed."

"By what? You caught the snitch, and you knew that the tryouts wouldn't end there."

"No it's not that. I was disappointed by the feeling. I wanted to feel like I had done something great. I thought it would feel special, but when I caught it. That was it."

"Maybe you just need to wait for your first game."

"You said it yourself, I haven't made the team yet."

"Yet. Ms. Potter you never know."

 **Let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I know I kinda suck at updating, so sorry about that. I have to admit(even though it may seem obvious) my favorite stuff to read and write is dialogue, so whenever I have to write a lot without it I get kind of bored and really uninspired.**

 **I am not totally skipping all the quidditch stuff, because for some of you that's your favorite part, but I will be summing it up a bit more, and focusing more on Lily's interactions and thoughts.**

10: Getting What You Want

As week of tryouts went by Lily was getting more and more nervous as people were getting cut. It was only one or two people a day, but the seekers position was down to her and Josh Payne a fourth year.

She had come back from the last day of tryouts yesterday out of breath- not from playing, she had had plenty of time to cool down after that- but from panicking about whether she would make the team or not. Allison and Cannon were up in the common room with her until 9:00 when the first years had to go up to their dorms assuring her that she would definitely make it. After that her and Allison stayed up until a little past midnight, due to Allison falling asleep during one of Lily's rant's.

Now she was sitting at the Slytherin table Sunday Morning staring at her food, and fidgeting with her legs.

"Would you stop that," Aly said for the fourth time in the past five minutes, "you're shaking the bench."

"Sorry," she mumbled back.

"Calm down Aly," Cannon said, "she'll stop freaking out as soon as she finds out whether she made it or not."

"Nervous?" Scorpius asked coming over and sitting next to Cannon.

"No," she said holding herself a little higher not wanting him to think she was just being a little kid. "I am just anxious."

"That's the same thing," he said with a smirk, "and besides, I thought you were _so sure_ you would make it."

"I am," she glared at him, and then saw Rodrick walk to the head of the table.

Everyone got silent, even those who didn't try out were still curious. He stopped when all the eyes were on him, including some from the other houses. "The players for our house team have been chosen as well as some reserves. These will not change no matter what you say or do to me. The practices are every day of the week except Sundays starting a 5:00, and on the Saturdays we have games. The roster is posted in our common room, and I want no complaints."

Lily of course tripped getting out of her seat, earning her a few snickers, but she wasn't the only one scrambling down to the common room to see if she made it. Even Scorpius couldn't keep his cool as he rushed downstairs.

The door remained open as nearly the entire house pushed their way in. People were cramming together to see the list until a pale hand shatched it up.

"This isn't a time for jokes Malfoy, give it here," one of the older kids said glaring at him.

"Oh, calm down Barry, I'm just gonna read the list out loud so this doesn't take to minutes. Okay, so obviously Roderich is the Keeper, but the beaters are Grant Dolohov, and Taryn Dodger." There were a few cheers, but Grant and Barry just grunted, nodding at each other. "The chasers are, yours truly," he said with his trademark smirk playing on his face, "Anthony Kamberlyn, and Derek Zabini." They grinned, and Derek let out a shout. "And last but not least our seeker this year is," he glanced up at Lily with a sad look on his face, and she turned to walk away knowing she hadn't made it. "Lily Potter," she whipped her head back in his direction and say the smile growing on his face.

"What!" A voice shouted from across the room, "that little first year Slytherin wannabe, made it?" No one objected, instead looking at Lily with confusion, or in some cases anger covering their faces.

"Shut it Josh, just because you didn't make it doesn't mean she didn't earn it. Do you really think Rodrick or Professor Horrish would pick if she wasn't good enough?"

He glared at Lily one last time, and left the room, and everyone else started to leave the common room as well.

"Do you want to go and actually eat something now?" Allison asked coming up next to her.

"Fine."

"You know, food normally gets you excited, almost as much as quidditch. You made the team, why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, but I guess me making the team just relates me more to Gryffindor and my family than I already was."

"What they think doesn't matter, and most of them aren't the kind of people you want to like you, so forget about them."

She grinned, "I thought we were supposed to put our house before anyone else."

"Only in front of the other houses, we gotta make them think we are unbreakable, even if most of us hate each other, and I guarantee that goes for all the houses."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"I do say." She said and they made their way down to the great hall.

XXX

Lily and Allison were sitting together in potions, because they refused to sit next to Cannon, knowing he would blow something up. They were excited to finally be starting their first practical lesson in potins.

"So," Professor Gailish began, "I can only hope that we have laid enough groundwork these last few weeks to allow us to complete our task without any problems. Now I want to see all of your instructions, and materials on your desks before I allow you to begin."

He made his way around the room checking everyone's equipment, and Lily whispered "This year is going to be so long, Gailish is so stiff."

"He might be alright," Allison whispered back, "my brother said he gets better the longer you have him. Something about not trusting student who have never handled potions before."

Then he spoke next to them, causing them to jump. "Well it looks like you have everything you need, but I would prefer it if you were to keep your focus on the class."

"Yes Professor," they spoke in union.

They began going over the instructions to make a sleeping draught. For Lily it was the most boring lesson she had had this school year, and she didn't do that well at hiding it, because Professor Gailish told her to stay back after class.

"You could have at least pretended to be interested," Allison was only upset because she had to walk to their next class with only Cannon.

"I was interested when I read the instructions and began starting, but then he made us go so slowly through each step individually with him."

"Well don't piss him off anymore, you can't be late for Charms," and with that, she left.

"Miss Potter, may I ask why you were not paying attention in class?"

"I was paying attention, I just got bored, because we had to go through so much detail on the simplest things."

"And what about it was so simple?"

"Well everything is laid out so obviously, and it's ridiculous how some people still have questions. My brothers always make it seem as though this is the hardest class in school, when really if you just follow the steps written in front of you you'll do it right." Professor Gailish opened his mouth to speak, but Lily was caught up in her own world. "And yeah, I get that sometimes there are mistakes in the books, intentional and unintentional, but that's when you use your common sense. We have been going over ingredients for the past three weeks and everyone should know by now what things when mixed together explode. I mean really I don't mean to be rude, I respect you and what you are teaching, but everything we have done so far has been simple and people shouldn't have any excuses for messing up. If people would just-"

"Miss Potter, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for this class I don't want to make you late for your next one. Why don't you meet me in my office at 7:00 and we will further discuss your knowledge of the subject."

"But professor I don't have much knowledge of the subject, I just know what you have taught us."

"I understand, goodbye Miss Potter," and he got up and left to prepare for his next class, leaving Lily to be even more confused than when they started their conversation."

 **I know it's short, but I really just wanted to update. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry It's late. Half a year too late.**

11: Smarty Pants

As Lily went through the rest of her day, she wondered how the evening with Horrish would go. Was she in trouble? Was he giving her detention? If she got detention before Al and James, mum would kill her. Well actually, James had already gotten detention, but Al! No. He would get detention before she lost so much as one house point.

"Lil!" Her eyes shot to Aly, "snap out of it."

"What?"

"We wanted to go to the library after dinner, to work on our potions homework."

"I can't go, Gailish wants to talk with me at 7:00, and besides I already finished it."

"How have you possibly finished it? We went straight from potions to charms, then we came straight to dinner."

Cannon leaned over the table a little, "you aren't getting into time travel, are you?"

Lily scowled, "no I am not getting into time travel. I started the essay in potions class, when Gailish was droning, and I finished it on the walk to charms, and I did charms in that class." They both looked at her with a blank stare, "what?"

"You are unbelievable," Aly said "but what about Gailish? I thought you already talked to him after class, why do you have to go back?"

"I don't know, he's probably giving me detention or something."

"For what?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have added the 'or something.'"

She rolled her eyes, "well shouldn't you be heading there now, it's nearing seven."

Lily groaned, and got up from the table "put kind words in my eulogy."

XXX

"Ah, Lily" Professor Gailish said as she walked into his office, "I'm glad you made it."

"You never expressed this being an optional meeting." Then she noticed headmistress Batten sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"It's not," he said with a wink.

"Sir, I know I'm not the best student, but I do all my work, and quite frankly I do think it's about better than some of the other students. I don't think I deserve too much detention."

"Lily, dear I'm not giving you detention," he replied with a puzzled look in his face."

"Then why did you ask me here?"

"Well as you noticed you seem to have no trouble in this class, and we don't get past the basics of potions in the first year."

"Lily," the headmistress spoke, "we do not allow students to skip ahead in their year, even your aunt didn't do that, but we are willing to allow you to advance in potions if you can pass an exam."

"What kind of exam?"

"It is very similar to the exams that students take at the end of each year, but we have modified it for the amount of training you have had with your wand. You do not have to get a score as high as what we normally require to pass, because if you are as efficient as Professor Harris thinks you are you should be able to catch up soon." She finished and looked at her expectantly.

"Headmistress," Lily began after taking a deep breath, "this all sounds great, but I don't exactly know what you mean when you say advance?"

"You would be in the second year potion class. You would be allowed a small bit of leeway to get on the same level as the other students, but this is only _if_ you pass the test."

"When would I take this test?"

"Now, if that is alright?"

"Um, I guess."

"If you pass it will be amazing, and even if you fail we will still be proud. There is nothing to be nervous about."

"Ok," she said, but in all reality she wasn't nervous at all.

She took a seat at the desk in front of the Professor's, and he proceeded to give her three pieces of parchment, which she assumed were the same types of exams students took every year.

"I wish you the best of luck Lily, but I must be going now. Good night," the Headmistress said before walking out..

"Good night Professor."

"You can go ahead and begin the written portion of it now, so that we can check it as you do the practical portion later," Professor Gailish said.

She began the written portion, which was much shorter than she thought. Only 30 quick questions, then 2 topics she was to write about in 6 inches each.

She finished this within the hour and handed her work to the Professor. "Lily," Gailish spoke, not even looking at the parchment. "I didn't think ahead enough about the time, I know you must be tired. Why don't you head off to bed for the night and you can begin the practical in class tomorrow."

"Professor I feel fine, and I would really like to finish this tonight so I can prepare for what I need to after I know the results."

"It is your decision, but I don't want a lack of sleep to affect your performance now or in your lessons tomorrow."

"It won't, may I begin."

"Very well," and he began putting different ingredients and tools on her table. Once he finished he handed her a list of instructions, "You may begin when you are ready."

Lily watched him go to his desk and begin grading her exam before she had even touched the first set in front her. He picked up the list of instructions and saw that she would be making a light love and sleeping potion, that is meant to give people good dreams about people, while not forcing them to fall in love.

She set to work and saw that it was pretty straightforward. She knew it was something for beginning second years, or advanced first years, but so far it seemed pretty simple. She was shocked to see the brown liquid turn to a bright magenta, then to a light pink when adding the tub roots, yet she knew it was supposed to do this, she wanted it to remain this color.

After working for about 20 minutes, and allowing it to heat for ten, she bottled it and gave it to Professor Gailish.

"Wonderful Lily!" He said with a delighted look on his face, "I knew you would do well, but this is perfect! I will examine the contents, and finish grading the rest of it, which you seem to have done very well on. It will take me a while longer, and I will have to speak with the headmistress, but I will get the results to you by tomorrow."

Then he scurried over to his desk and took out some parchment and scribbled a quick note on it. Here," he said handing it to her, "take this so you don't get in any sort of trouble for being out after curfew. Have a good night Miss Potter, be prepared for a new class schedule" he said with a laugh.

"Good night Professor," Lily said, giving him a quizzical glance before walking out. _Maybe Jamed was right_ , she thought, _maybe he is crazy… No, James is never right._ And with that she went off to bed.

XXX

"Come on Lily, you have to give us something," Cannon whined. He and Aly had been bugging her all morning about how last night;s testing went.

"I have no idea," she said exasperated. "I know the potion I made turned the right color and right smell, but I won't know any sooner than you will. Now can I please just eat some breakfast."

"Well someone's in a good mood this morning," Scorpius said sitting next to Aly, across from her and Cannon. "Get enough sleep?"

"Lily's just upset she hasn't gotten her test results yet." Aly said.

"Me!? You two are the ones who have been hammering me all morning, I just want to eat."

"I wasn't aware any of the teachers were giving any tests this early in the year?" he said raising an eyebrow at Lily, as Derek sat down next to him.

"Tests?" Derek said, clearly miffed, "why would we be tested so early? Are they trying to punish us?"

"Not us," Cannon said, on the same page as Derek. "Just Lily."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"We're about to find out" Aly said pointing to a smiling Professor Gailish and Professor Horrish walking towards them.

"Good morning Lily, and might I say congratulations as well," Professor Gailish said.

"Good morning professors, can I assume the test went well?"

"More than well! You passed the practical with flying colors, but there were a few problems with the theory portion."

"No worries on that note Lily," Professor Horrish jumped in, "you can only learn that through study, which we had not given you much time on, but we know you will be able to catch up. Here is your new class schedule," he handed her a piece parchment, "the only way to fit you into the new potions class was to put you into herbology with the hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but I can't imagine that causing to many problems."

She looked at her new classes, "Professor, it seems you've made a mistake, you accidentally put potions 3 instead of 2."

"Did Gailish not tell you?" She shook her head, and they all looked at a smiling professor. " You made a level 4 position, and the contents of the theory test were varied, so based on that we put you with the third years, as you would still be ahead in the practical of the classes, you will be able to catch up on theory which I'm sure your classmates would be happy to help you with," he said looking at Scorpius and Derek.

"Alright, I see that I have to class today, will I be able to follow the lesson, without being caught up?"

"Don't worry about that, I've got it all sorted," Gailish said with a wink. "See you soon, and Congratulations." And with that they proceed to the teachers table.

No one spoke for a moment, until Derek stood up and yelled, "HERE THAT RAVENCLAW! WE'VE GOT THE SMARTEST STUDENT EVER!" Scorpius elbowed him in the stomach and they all laughed at his expense.

"You know what this means right?"

"That we have to suffer through a class without you now." Cannon put his hand to his forehead, pretending to faint.

Lily smacked the back of his head. "No, it meand I have a class with Albus." They all looked over to the Gryffindor table, finally seeing most of the hall looking at them curiously. "So much for avoidance and keeping a low profile."


End file.
